


reach out from the inside

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Catherine breaks things off with Steve, Danny intervenes - then Steve takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reach out from the inside

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _Any, any canon couple+friend, "Your boyfriend/girlfriend is standing outside with a boom box playing Peter Gabriel."_  
> 

"Catherine, you have got to talk to him." 

Danny doesn't bother with hello or how are you or any of the usual social nicities; instead Catherine has to step back as he pushes past her into her living room. Taking a deep breath, she pinches the bridge of her nose as she turns around. "If he sent you here-" she begins, but Danny shakes his head and interrupts her, pacing the floor as his hands do as much talking as his mouth. 

"Send me here? Oh no, Commander Super Steve would never send me here. Except he kinda did because he is driving me, and everyone else in 5-0, I might add, nuts. He is even more reckless in the field than he usually is. He's either holes up in his office, where you can hear him brooding, I swear I am  not making that up, or he's snapping at us all for no good reason... he almost made Max cry today, you know that?"

Catherine had not, in fact, known that and she feels more than a little guilty. But she shakes herself, steels her resolve. "Danny, I'm sorry that this is affecting you-"

Once again, he interrupts her. "Look, I just don't get it. I mean, you two have something. We all know that."

Catherine shakes her head again. "This is something I needed to do, Danny."

"Throw away five years?" Catherine blinks in surprise and Danny has the grace to look embarrassed. "It may be possible I've internalised some of his ranting."

"Ranting?" The surprise is plain in Catherine's tone. "He's ranting about this?"

"Non stop." Danny makes the two syllables stretch and Catherine looks down at the ground, stunned. Steve's not the type of man to broadcast his feelings to anyone, even her, which was one of the main reasons she'd asked him for a break. "Catherine, look, I know he's all GI Steve and he's got the stoic thing working overtime but you mean the world to him." His hands are still gesturing now, joined together as if in prayer and his voice is nothing short of pleading. "Please, for the love of God, and all our sanity, talk to the man."

Catherine chews her lip, thinks it over. She opens her mouth, about to say something when the silence is shattered by a car horn. She jumps, Danny looks around and goes to the front window, peeks outside. When he turns around to her again, his grin is equal parts amusement and disbelief. 

"I'm just going out on a limb here," he says. "You like the film 'Say Anything'?"

Catherine nods, recalling Steve's less than impressed reaction. "It's one of my favourites," she tells Danny. "Why?"

Then she hears some familiar music and Danny's grin threatens to split his face in two. "Why? Because your boyfriend's standing outside with a boom box playing Peter Gabriel, that's why."

For a moment, Catherine can't move, can't do anything. Then she's at the window, without any clear memory of getting there and sure enough, Steve is standing on her lawn, boom box above his head, the exact pose from the film. She looks over at Danny and he shakes his head. "Babe, if you don't talk to him after this..."

Catherine makes her way outside, finds herself standing in front of Steve. He smiles when he sees her at first, but the he just looks nervous. "Where the hell did you get a boom box?" are her first words to him and he shrugs. 

"Kamekona."

"Ah." She should have known. 

"Turns out he was happy to help," Steve continues, placing the boom box on the grass beside them. "After he called me every name under the sun for letting you get away again." He shrugs. "Thing is, I can't disagree with him. I love you, Cath. I have always loved you. And I know I don't tell you enough-"

"You've never told me." There are tears in Carherine's eyes. "This is the first time."

Steve blinks and it looks like she's surprised him. "No," he says finally and all she can do is nod. She can practically see him running the last five years, all the years before that, through his head and then he nods, looking abashed. "Ok... I'm a worse idiot than Kamekona thought." 

Catherine giggles through the tears that are threatening to fall. "Agreed."

"Cath, I love you." He says the words again, taking her by the shoulders. "I love you and if you want me to tell you that every day for the rest of our lives then that's what I'll do. But please... give me a chance. Give us a chance."

Catherine looks at him, doesn't even try to check her tears. "OK," she manages and then he is kissing her like he's never going to stop and she is kissing him back and it is everything she wanted. 


End file.
